Only The Beginning
by Penguistic
Summary: Camalia had only graduated high school when swept into the world of vampires. Three years later she is now in Volterra. What will be expected of her and how will she survive it all? Post Breaking Dawn.
1. The Craving

_A/N: Okay. So I've actually tried to appreciate the aspects of Twilight again after drifting away from it for awhile. I'm really fascinated with the Volturi and how they came to be so I've been wanting to go deeper into how they work and hopefully I'll portray them as how they are portrayed in the books and movies. This first chapter will show how Camalia was changed and then go on about how she handled it briefly and then the next chapter will really actually start the story off._

_ I do not own characters mentioned in Twilight or the idea itself. All I do own is Camalia Blair and perhaps her family as well._

"Your party isn't over sweetie. Are you sure you want to go out right now? You didn't even say good bye to your family and friends." As Camalia slipped on her coat she gave her mother a kind look, as if suggesting that she had done so even if she hadn't.

"I'm just going to go take a quick walk around the shops. With all these people here I could use some fresh air as well."Her dark hazel eyes searched for her mother as her head popped out from her coat.

"Okay then. Make sure you get back soon though. Your father called and he'll be back soon with the cake." Her mother paused for a brief few moments before starting to tear up. "I can't believe my little girl has graduated high school. It seemed like only yesterday that I was cradling you in my arms and changing your diapers."

Camalia's face took on a look of horror as she recounted her early childhood. It made her feel a bit awkward around her mother. Yet, she couldn't exactly blame her mother. This was how most women acted when their children left the nest...right?

No matter what was actually meant to happen Camalia reached over towards her mother and pulled her into a hug. "I know mom. I know. I still love you and I still love dad too. I promise I'll come to visit you guys later after I get things settled in my dorm. Now don't let this get to you. Mrs. Johnson was asking where you were and I'm sure she doesn't want to be held up any longer."

"Oh...alright Cami," her mother whispered as she pulled away from her daughter and started to turn away. "Don't forget. Come back soon." She looked over at her mother and nodded. "I will mom. I promise." Her mother hesitantly turned around and scampered off to join the other party guests in their living room while Camalia turned around and forced the back door open.

In the small Philadelphia suburb, the day was warm and the air was filled with fresh scents of blooming flowers. Spring was a great time of year for the young adult and for awhile she just wanted to stand there and relax. However, she had told her mother where she was going and knew she couldn't just step back on her word. Not to mention she needed to clear her head from the stuffy feeling that wouldn't go away.

It was still light out but of course with it being late spring that was expected. But it was only a dimmed light that threatened to blow out is only a short amount of time. That thought alone was enough to make her quicken her steps. Even if this suburb was pretty safe in her mind she didn't like the idea of walking around the shops in the dark. You would be surprised to find out what types of people hung around that area when most of the town was asleep.

As she looked up she could catch the fringes of the first shop and pulled her hood up so that is covered her wavy and dark black hair. She wasn't sure if maybe she only did so because she liked how the red hood looked on her head or perhaps she was just doing it because she was trying to stay hidden. At the moment Camalia didn't care.

She could hear her feet quietly clang against the cement ground as she entered the town and stopped. This was all too odd. She had expected to see a larger group of people. Many teens in the area were celebrating graduation just like she was. Perhaps they were out somewhere else. Or maybe Camalia had been talking to her family a lot longer then she thought she had been.

**WWWWWWW**

The moon was just slipping into the sky, the sun having left only minutes ago. The way it looked was enough to sen shivers down her spine. It was now that she could had back home. They would be waiting for her and she didn't want to dampen the vibe of her own party.

The air was starting to grow more chill as well and she pulled her coat as tight around her body as she possibly could. She almost had the appearance of a five year-old who's parents had bought him or her a stuffy and puffy jacket for the winter.

As she walked she would occasionally look into the class windows of the shops. These views brought back so many memories from when she was young. Her parents would often times put her in her stroller when she was really little and let her gaze into the toy shop. When she behaved rather well she sometimes even got to pick out a toy. Yet, all of that was behind her now. Camalia was no longer the child she used to be.

Camalia turned from the shop window and went back on her way to her home. As soon as she did she could hear footsteps coming up behind her. They were quiet and slow, almost like the person they belonged to was only taking a stroll just like her.

However, as Camalia walked he seemed to increase the way he walked, taking longer steps and finding ways to increase his speed. Her breathing started to get higher as she too increased the speed for which she walked.

A few moments later she broke into a full sprint, trying to see if she could escape the footsteps. Her eyes watered as she tried to reach her home. Just as she was about to scream from help there was something that banged into her back and then gripped her by the shoulders. The man that had followed her.

"Let me go! I promise I'll give you anything. Money included." Camalia was shaking as she tried to wriggle herself free from his grasp. Her adrenaline seemed to be making her head throb as she continued on trying to get away.

The man turned her around, inspected her with curious eyes. "You know. You'll get a whole lot of money for me. Your young. Most people will like that." Camalia's relief that she wouldn't be taken advantage of only lasted a few moments. Only until she heard him finish did she start to try to get away again. Fear was on the forefront of her mind.

He only snarled lightly under his breath as she took her fist and jabbed it at his side in a feeble attempt to get away. "I only need to stop your defiant attitude." She started to shake her head, pulling away. Her eyes were about half-way closed as if she was hiding something. In truth it was only to avoid looking weak in front of him. All that was on Camalia's mind was getting away.

Her hands were sweating as she continued to tug away. The man was getting restless and it showed as he pulled his arm back to get her back into the same position as it had been. But Camalia had tugged at the same time. With her hand being slightly wet with the worry she had slipped from his hand and went careening into the closest shop's wall.

Camalia had lost her breath for a moment, coughing as she held her throat and bunched her hands up into fists as she struggled to get up and move. Her eyes searched for her attacker and she could see nothing. That was when she noticed a shadow on the ground. He was right there. A devious smirk planted on his lips. It's clear I shouldn't waist my time and just get you moving. I would rather be late then in jail." In a way it sounded like he had already been there a few times and that only made her more worried of what he was capable of.

As he took her write and forced her up she could notice a small line of blood drawing down her left arm. It stopped near the bottom and pulled up like a rain drop did on a window before letting go and falling to the ground in a splash.

Camalia tore her gaze away from it and stumbled on as her wrist was tugged harshly. She had given up and would rather be tied up in a van at this point then bleeding and weak in the middle of the dark town plaza.

As the walked she started to get the goosebumps yet again. They lined her arm and she tried to look at them to keep herself distracted from what was happening. Anything to keep herself from noting that where they were going seemed even less inhabited then the town plaza had been. By this time she knew she wouldn't be murdered and she would be raped either. She was grateful for that. But she was still bleeding an wandering through an unknown place with a man who continued to tug her along. That of course wasn't so great either.

All the woodland creatures were silent, most of them asleep in their nests. Their homes. Many with family. Yet, at the moment her mother and father were probably starting to get worried, wondering why their daughter hadn't come home from her walk. In fact, they probably would even think she was foolish for doing such a thing. And the truth was; Camalia knew she had done something foolish. Now she was paying for it.

A small crunching noise distracted her from her thoughts and she tried to get a better view of of the man who had captured her. Had he caused it? She soon realized that wasn't the case. It was coming from behind.

Camalia was wasting the rest of her energy on having a panic attack, trying to look behind herself to see if it was just another animal or if perhaps it was something much more lethal. After this night every noise scared her and this was no excuse

"Come on. Stop stalling and let's go! I want to get you to the house by sun-up before the cops start searching." the man's voice was ragged and rough. No doubt in Camalia's mind that he was getting sick of having her act like this and set him off.

"I-I think there is something following us. I keep hearing it," she whispered in a weathered tone, any sign of the outgoing girl that had been in her place a mere half hour ago gone as it was replaced with a drawn back and nervous version of her own self.

"That is ridiculous. Though it's nice to know I've given you to chills. That will be useful later," he added with a small snicker while continuing on walking. His light blond hair was ruffled yet it didn't seem like their earlier confrontation had caused it to be so.

Camalia's heart was pounding hard as she heard the noise again and turned her head slightly to the left to try to get a better view of the area behind her. Nothing. Could he be right? Could she have possibly been just making this all up in her head? She didn't even want to know.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Camalia couldn't even really describe it to be honest. One minute she was still walking and the next she was against a tree, a pale and blurry face only inches from hers. From what she could make out it looked like a young female with light brown hair. Her eyes were a deep red and they were centered on her throat.

The next thing she knew she let a painful screech enter the air as she felt the woman's venomous teeth enter her neck. More pain erupted from her neck as the women pulled away and looked at her arm, which was now caked with dry blood after having closed up and scabbed a bit.

She didn't know how to respond. Camalia was getting light-headed and she could only pick out bits and pieces of what happened in the next few moments. Her vision was blurred and for awhile she was starting to wonder if this was how dieing felt like.

But she hadn't died yet and it was evident when she heard the deep tone of a man. "Holly! I'm picking up the scent of another band of humans. We should move on already."

The woman named Holly gave Camalia a defiant look as she let go of her and fled beside the man, leaving her to slump to the ground in a weak yet inflamed pain.

He tried to open her mouth to speak. "Help...please help me," she whispered in a weak and raspy voice, her eyes fluttering shut as she gritted her teeth together and tried to conceal the pain she was in as if that alone would keep her alive.

Camalia's head was resting on a soft patch of dirt and as she opened her eyes she let out another loud scream. It was again a mixture of pain and shock as she realized that the body that lay before her was the limp one of the man that had brought her hear. He looked deathly pale, just like the women who had bit into her neck, and he wasn't breathing at all. No sign of life. Was she destined to meet that fate too?

Yet, no one came. No sound of help nor any sound of her second attackers coming back to finish her off. Now all she could focus on was the pain in her neck as it started to spread, consuming her arms and making them burn as if torched in flames.

It was all her human mind could focus on now. The burning sensation didn't leave and it only spread, making her body spasm as she let out more defining screeches that rung through the air in a harsh way, almost as if she was trying to communicate with the morning squawks of the birds that flew over her head.

Camalia tried to convince herself that this wasn't the end. That maybe one day she would see the light and her family again. But the feeling that morphed it's way around her body told her otherwise.

This time, as she opened her mouth to try to call for help, nothing came out. Camalia continued to wreath on the ground in pain as the morning and night started, converged, and ended for three days straight.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

The forever eighteen year-old female let her eyes open and she almost instantly flew up onto her side. She could see everything. Every single detail of color and live was open to her eyes now that decided to flutter into her line of vision. At the moment it wasn't the only thing that was making her happy.

She was alive! She couldn't believe that she had managed to live through what she had. It had seemed like live had been coming to a close for her. Now it seemed as if life was just beginning again.

As soon as her happiness came it flooded away into another spot in her head as the burning in her throat became apparent. It was a bit more numb then the kind she had felt during her sleep but it was still there. And the scariest part was what she knew would quench it, even now, was blood. She could smell it everywhere. Within every moving creature the scent of it filled her nose.

Camalia shivered as she turned around and quickly locked eyes with the closest source. Yet their eyes did not move and she noticed it of course was the mysterious man that had taken her while she was walking through the shops.

It was his blood she craved. That of a human. It sickened her and now she was starting to catch what she was. The thing that had attacked her. Holly. The female that was traveling with distant male. Her skin had been pale and her eyes a dark and thirsty red. Camalia knew what had happened now. Her fuzzy thought had provided no help but the body they left behind was enough.

Her hand had fallen into something as she had turned around on her side and as she pulled it up to hand up to her nose the distinct scent of the human blood echoed in her mind. She started to shake, worry seeming to be the last thing on her mind as she hurriedly wiped it back on the grass to try to keep the scent away. Though the smell was enough to make her cravings for blood stronger she could smell no fresh supply of blood near to help.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered as she dared herself to touch the unmoving hand of her first assailant. It seemed as if he had not been as lucky as she had the days before. At first she felt the

over-riding desire to spit on him and mumble about how he had gotten what he had deserved. She couldn't though. Not with so much else going on.

Camalia knew it. She was now the creature she had always been afraid of until the age of ten. She was the thing that most mortals thought was simply a scary tail. And now it would all end. She could never see her family again. Nor could she manage to see her friends. Not with the feeling of desire for human blood clogging her thoughts.

She tried to swallow, almost coughing as she looked back at the man and dug her hands into the earth to try to keep herself from lunging at him yet. His blood's smell was stale and from what she could tell less appetizing.

With a sigh of regret she got up to her feet and then bent down to pick him up. What she noticed as she did so was that her skin was as pale as she had even seen and it seemed to be fresh of most blemishes that had graced it. When a small amount of sunlight poked through the canopy of trees she even thought she caught it sparkling briefly. What a miracle to her! She thought she would have burnt to a crisp because of it.

Camalia didn't take another moment to think and bent down to pick up the body of the man. She had braced herself to have a difficult time but she didn't. He felt light to her touch and it was easy to maneuver with him in her arms.

For a moment, upon looking him in the face, she felt a small bout of pity. This man, with his final facial expression, looked as if his life had been difficult and he had only done what he had to scrape by. By her fists tightened as she started walking. This man had decided he would sell her. Even if he was only trying to scrape by it was wrong.

The warm scents of spring entered her nose and she smiled brightly. For once everything seemed normal. It almost felt like she was just stepping out of the back door to welcome in the new season and take in the scents of her mother's petunias.

The rough clashing of the river water as it met the rocks sounded in her ears. But with frustration she knew it was farther away. Testing her new strength, she tightened her grasp on the man's limp body and started running. As she picked up speed she noticed that she wasn't getting tired. Not one muscle in her body begged for her to stop as she ran over the oddly made terrain.

When she finally reached the speed for which she found to be her fastest she raced towards the river and looked around. While no one was looking she pulled off her red coat and smoothed out her dark blue blouse that she had been wearing beneath it. Now it was just splattered with small dots of blood as if a young child had made a mess with the ketchup they were given. But this blood was dried and a deep red. Her own.

The water was running smoothly on the top but she could not tell whether it was running in a rough way beneath it's crystal-colored top. After kicking the red coat to the side she took a deep breath of air and leapt into the water, the man still in her arms.

Camalia had expected the rushing water to hit her hard and for a few moments it did, but as soon as she got a hold of herself she started to swim to the bed of the river. She let her eyes open and yet again was surprised with the clarity of the water. It wasn't even this clear when she opened her eyes in her pool, let alone a river filled with mud.

The surging waters quickly entered her nose and for a moment she thought she would have to return to the surface again. Yet for some odd reason the water did not stop her from being able to complete what she needed to do. In a way she even thought she didn't have to breath!

As she finally reached the bottom she did her best to keep the man latched in one arm as she started to dig away at the muddy river's ground. The process itself never seemed to end yet after a few moments she was able to clear enough to put him in the whole and try to cover it up with the mud she had dug away. And of course just to be safe she placed a rock on top of the mound of dirt.

After completing what she needed to do she forced herself up to the top of the water, thrashing through the water quietly to the edge of the riverbank and hauling herself out of the waters. Little drops of water dropped from her clothing and onto the rocks on the bank, creating little noises that were loud enough to hear.

She had no other pairs of clothes and the ones she was now wearing were soaking wet. For what seemed like the first time ever in her new life Camalia wanted to get angry. Why did things have to be so difficult?

As she trudged along the edge of the forest, now wearing the coat she had had on when she was changed even if she wasn't going to get cold, she looked around, eager to get her fill of blood. The burning sensation in her throat was overpowering in a sense and she just wanted it quenched. She wanted the sweet smell of a human to be near her teeth, just close enough for her to bite and satisfy her thirst. At the same time however, she did not want to take a live. It was necessary for her to stay well and in relief. As far as she was concerned there was no other way and she would just have to get used to it.

Camalia pulled a strand of her black hair from her eyes, which were now of course a deep red color, and continued to walk. It took no genius to guess why she was walking around. The newborn was looking for her first victim.

The scent of a young man seemed to fly towards her. He was alone. No witness was close- by and would be able to explain what had happened. She would be okay. Not only that, but hopefully no one would get suspicious.

As she neared him she could feel the desire to feed become what she thought of most. She hated it already. This wasn't her. Yet, it was what she wanted. Her desire at the moment. All thoughts of family were gone as she dashed towards the scent with her new-found speed and leapt at the man.

His screams lasted for barely a moment before they were cut off by her teeth as she drank his blood until the feeling in her throat was slightly quenched. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes that she felt a guilty feeling race through her thoughts. This man could have had family, friends, children, and inspirations and goals. He reminded her of someone.

The stranger reminded her of herself.

_A/N: So I think this is a story I'll really enjoy writing and I already have so many ideas! I'll probably have a new chapter up within the next few days as well._


	2. Who Are You?

Camalia had spent much time mulling things over in the deep cave of her thoughts. The general idea to go back to America. Home. Well it had been. Now it seemed like she never had one single place to call home. For three years she had been moving from place to place. The young woman could never stay anywhere for too long. Even as she grew to be more civilized her control around humans when she wasn't hunting them was still weak.

She always got this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she considered the possibility of hunting a larger group of human prey. It would be quick and silent. No one would see hopefully and neither would no one care. Or so she thought. However, her instincts had told her to avoid it. Camalia's instincts seemed to always have a way of doing so. She just wished they would help her more then they usually did.

Her dark black hair blended in with the dark air of the rock cave she kept herself situated in. From what she could remember she had been on the western border of Greece recently. Though by now she knew she was located in Italy. Hopefully she wouldn't run into that much trouble trying to reach Cecina, a town located on the western border of Italy. It was there that she would probably depart by herself in the waters. Though she hadn't been able to pick out a port on the east coast quite yet where people wouldn't be able to notice a girl dressed in soaking wet clothes pulling herself out of the water and onto the soil of their country. It may even be well guarded. But, she was willing to take that chance for once. Camalia was of course a vampire and by now she knew humans were nothing compared to what her or her kind could do to them.

She jumped up to her feet, the pathetic excuse for actual shoes making a clang like noise as she did so. They were more like sneakers but had the appearance of having the top half ripped up, a thick piece of leather covered the middle of her feet. Camalia still held the red jacket in her possession at the moment but she rarely wore it often anymore. The climates she were traveling in lately were of course rather warm.

Camalia had instead opted to wear the skin of the first basic wild animal she had found. She had never really studied the wild life of the areas she inhabited for such short periods of time. Though she had sworn the wild thing looked somewhat like a wild boar.

She had acquired other varies types of skin to complete the shirt she wore under a light white cloak that she had stolen from a market back in a small town further east. The only reasons she wore it now was to try to keep herself looking like a local at the time. It wouldn't be too long before she would have to change her outfit yet again and she was dreading having to search through stores trying to find something in the dark while the humans slept.

Camalia stepped out slightly from behind the rock barrier she was using as protection, her head poking out from behind it awkwardly while her dark black hair splayed in front of her eyes. She frustratingly blew on the air to try to drive it away and surveyed the area. It was still very light out but the sun's force was dimming just enough for her to be able to walk outside with fewer humans about and a darker coat. Her dark red one would be perfect.

Camalia slipped it over her shoulders and buttoned it, trying to seem as formal as she possibly could. From what she understood she would be crossing a few towns, others larger then the other few. Apparently this city was called Volterra. Though it seemed small enough to her to be nothing but a little town. The streets were thin and the buildings and houses were close together. From where Camalia stood it almost looked like a fortress.

The burning sensation in her throat was enough to distract her from her thoughts. She hadn't hunted in awhile and she could deffinantly say that she needed to feed. Camalia wanted to wait a bit longer though. Just until she reached the coast. There she could possibly find a lone fisher on the waters and satisfy her thirst.

It wasn't only simple logic that was enough to try to force her to keep going. It was the same feeling in her mind telling her to leave this city. It would do her no good to stay in this area. Camalia couldn't see why though. It seemed like every quaint little town she had passed before. Volterra did seem a bit more upscale though. It was just the way it was positioned that made it the most regal thing she had seen.

She couldn't let the feelings in her head decide what she was going to do. She just needed to feed. Just one person for now and then she could sustain herself long enough to reach the coast. Camalia was willing to run the risk.

She had to slowly climb the rocky course that lead up the the main gates of the city. It was mainly to avoid being seen by a passing car, which if she decided to ambush, her little outbreak would probably be seen by other people.

Camalia had known only the basics of what she was to do. Her creator, Holly, had left as soon as she had bitten her. It was nearly a year later when she had come in contact with the nomad and it was something she could still remember clearly...

_**WWWWWW**_

_Camalia walked through the forest. The woodlands of California had been told to be easy hunting grounds if she looked hard enough. She had been moving south, having slowly gone west over the past three months to cover more land._

_ The pines were taller here, seeming to be showing off how old and how great they were. It was enough to make her snort with amusement at the thought. But, soon enough she caught the cent of a single hiker and ran off._

_ Camalia could feel the wind whipping at her face as she tried to make it there as quickly as possible. Her deep and dark red eyes were a sign of how she hadn't hunted within a few days. The blood only made her run faster._

_ The flat land was something unusual for her to see yet she didn't stop moving. However, when she came closer, Camalia could notice a female vampire. Her light brown locks framed her face as she bent down over the hiker and quickly killed him. It seemed as if the strange woman's mate was only feet behind her. He too wanted the blood._

_ Camalia crouched down, her look a one of fury as she let out a fierce growl and started to move closer to them. She would have stopped and left. The territory could be theirs of course and it was clear they would finish the meal before she could get her hands on it. However she only let out another growl as she leapt at the female vampire._

_ The stranger quickly had her pinned on the ground, hissing as she wrapped her hand around Camalia's neck. It was obvious she was ready to kill. It was then that Camalia noticed something. It was so odd to come up with. When she had looked into the other nomad's eyes she had seen something familiar. It brought back the faint memories of her change._

_ This seemed to be the same one. Holly was her name. "I'll make you wish you never scented the human in the first place." Her grip on Camalia's neck tightened and she simply clamped her mouth shut to avoid having the feeling that she was being strangled._

_ "Please...stop. I meant no harm or challenge. The scent...was just so...overbearing." Holly's face contorted as she thought. Camalia felt like she was standing trial, waiting to be either spared or killed. In all reality that was what she was actually going through at the moment._

_ "Holly? Isn't this the human that you killed along with the man in the forest that one time?" her mate asked quietly, glancing at Camalia curiously. _

_ "How would I know? We always hunt humans. I don't keep tabs on them and I never leave them alive. You know how dangerous that could be. Then again...she does seem familiar." The female nomad paused briefly before letting her fingers uncurl from the position they held around Camalia's neck. Though the ferocious look of the hunt still seemed to reflect off of both of their expressions. _

_ "You are lucky he interceded," Holly muttered. "Though if I did change you it's interesting to see you still alive. Most vampires don't make it this far." She had a look of forced recognition on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest._

_ "I'm Holly and he is Andrew," she added as she pointed over at the man who had probably just saved her life. Camalia waved slightly, still a bit curious about the two. It wasn't often that she came into contact with others of her kind._

_ "Hello...both of you. I'm Camalia." If she had been human she would have been more nervous then she had ever been before. But, of course she would probably already be dead. Andrew seemed to be looking at her upper arm, looking her directly in the eyes._

_ "It seems like this isn't the first scuffle you have managed to get yourself into." She tried to understand why they would both care anyways. After all, she was the crazy little newborn who seemed to get into more trouble then she meant to._

_ "I'm lucky to have made it out alive," she mused silently. "You wouldn't believe what I have run into." They both looked at each other. It seemed almost as if they were communicating with their eyes. Holly seemed worried and Andrew seemed to be trying to talk sense into her while at the same time trying to soothe her._

_ "I did change you...and you are my responsibility. Perhaps you should travel with us briefly. Then maybe you won't be getting so many scars." As Holly spoke it was obvious she only had another, more serious reason for even giving her the invitation._

_ Camalia froze. She didn't want to travel with others. Her own style of life had been a great comfort. Maybe it was in her best interest that she went anyways. They both seemed older then her by many years and is some way they may be able to help her protect herself in a better way._

_ "Fine. I'll travel with you briefly." They both sighed quietly and motioned with their hands for her to follow them further into the forest._

_**WWWWWW**_

They had taught Camalia the basics of what she was to do. She had to hunt carefully and discretely. Most of the time it was better to hunt at night. And it was important that she hide any evidence of her kills and to also keep the existence of vampires secret. Camalia thought of it as simple enough to do. Though it did take more concentration to clearly follow them. Holly even spent some of her time training Camalia simple battle moves as well as evasion techniques.

All too quickly they sent her off though on her own. She had had a wider branch of knowledge now though and life had begun to grow more simple. The lone vampire never considered to find someone else to travel with, even if she did want a companion. It only meant one more person to worry about.

Camalia crouched behind a rock nimbly as she heard the buzzing noise of a car come up from behind her and fly by. She let out a nervous breath and then started to increase her speed. The rocks started to get smaller and she knew she was nearing the city's walls.

Another pang of worry seemed to hit her mind hard. It almost hurt in a sense. She could easily ignore it with the thought of thirst taking over her thoughts though. Her throat burned and she just wanted to ease the pain and be on her way.

As soon as she reached the gates she turned to the right and started to speed up again. She figured it was best to simply avoid the guards at all costs. It only took Camalia a few brief moments to reach a more uninhabited part of the wall. She took her fingers and etched them into the faulty bricks, quickly making her way up the incline.

When she reached the top she leapt down, her feet making a quiet and almost unnoticeable thudding noise as they banged against the cobblestone ground. A look of relief shone upon her face. "Finally," she whispered.

Camalia silently stalked through the small and crowded streets. Most people had gone inside due to the slightly cold weather that day. It only guaranteed that the people she would be hunting would be hopefully people that wouldn't be missed in the end by anyone.

The female vampire reached behind and pulled up the hood to her coat, trying her best to shield her bright red eyes from notice. She didn't expect many people to be out. But, considering that this was an old and rooted city when it came to myths, she knew it was probably best just to take the precautions.

As she walked she scented the air, trying to pick up scents that would lead her to relief from the burning sensation that seemed to cover her whole throat. Camalia flinched and a cold smirk seemed to cover her lips. She had found it

She tried to pick up speed but every time she would start to sprint someone would come out from their home. Frustration replaced the look of relief upon Camalia's face as she bunched her hands up so that her finger nails almost had the feeling of digging into the palm. If Camalia actually tried she could probably crack her skin slightly. However, she was in no mood to try. All she needed was something else to worry about.

That was when she heard it. The footsteps were barely audible but they were enough to send her into a state of panic. It was all too similar to that night when she had forever been changed into what she was now.

The footsteps quickly over-toke hers. One arm snaked it's way around her neck and pulled her off to the side while the other covered her mouth. She tried to fight it off but was quickly met with a weak slam into the wall. It was as if the assailant was trying to keep quiet while scaring her to death.

"This must be the one Aro sent us to find. She looks as if she was about ready to hunt," the voice spoke. It was clear and when she looked up it came from a tall male figure with short light brown hair that was spiked ever-so slightly. Camalia growled under her breath, though it was neatly muffled behind the big hand that covered her mouth.

She couldn't see the person behind her yet. In all honesty she didn't want to know. This moment only reminded her of her past. Yet, she couldn't understand why these two vampires had attacked her. Not only that...but who was Aro? It wasn't a name you would often hear in the modern world. Aro had sent them though. What was going on?

The person behind her simply nodded, for some odd reason not speaking yet as he let her go and then threw a mahogany-colored cloak at her. Camalia, with a confused look on her face, looked up at him for the first time. She couldn't help but notice how much taller he was in comparison to the man who had spoken. It wasn't only that, but the same deep shade of red that the other one held. He had dark brown hair that seemed to run to just above his ears before stopping. If she had been afraid of the first one this man made her want to run. He had a way of looking like one of those giants in the fairy tales that her mother read to her as a young child.

"Put it on," he added in a low and raspy voice and she quickly complied, throwing the cloth over her shoulders and pulling it to the front so that it didn't fall off while she walked. They both seemed to converge, flanking either side of her as if they thought she would run away. Most times Camalia would have. She was much too terrified to do one thing wrong now. They both had a very commanding presence and she was getting the feeling that if she did something wrong it wouldn't end well.

As the walked through the dark night air she could notice that the buildings started to grow farther apart. A large clock tower stood near the center of the square. Camalia could hear it's tiny clicks as each second passed by. It was as if the clock knew her demise was coming soon and was laughing hysterically, trying to speed up the process.

A fountain was placed just in front of them and she took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of water as it splashed into the little lake where the water pooled up. She was quickly corralled to the side so that she wasn't lead straight into the water she so wished to stay near.

It wasn't until now that she noticed the door that seemed to lead to the larger part of the castle-like building. She shuddered but neither of the two flinched. It was like this was normal to them. How often did these two and Aro take people from the streets? And more importantly...what did they do to them?

Camalia didn't dare ask the question herself as she was lead down the hall. The shoes of the two men made small clacking noises while she tried her best to keep her shoes from making any noise. It just wouldn't be able to compare.

For once she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. They were all dressed so well, one wearing a slightly lighter shade of gray then the other. While they were well dressed she would be meeting Aro in weakly constructed sandles and a torn shirt that was covered by a blood-stained red jacket.

As they neared the edge of the hall she noticed an elevator. An elevator in a old castle like this one? It didn't seem quite right and in fact a bit silly too. But she again said nothing as a button was pushed and she was escorted into it.

A light music was playing in the background and the elevator seemed to have a different colored light as it was almost like she was seeing a light blue. Camalia tried not to flinch as she looked straight ahead at the door of the elevator. She prayed for it to open, but at the moment she only wanted to seem as reserved as possible.

The large man took her left arm and held onto it slightly. It was almost like he was waiting for the sentence to kill. The other man, seeming to be much shorter then the other, simply looked on, every few moments looking to the side.

They walked by a young women seated at a desk. It was clear that she was human, her bright blonde hair stopping at her shoulders as she smiled at them both with her bright blue eyes gleaming. She almost looked...happy.

It was only then that she noticed one large door framed in the center of the wall coming straight at them. It looked like it held or hid someone or something very important. It was then that she took a silent deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the door to open and her eyes to meet the man they called Aro.


	3. Confrontation

_A/N:_ _I do not own any main series characters from the Twilight Saga. I do however own Camalia, Holly, and any other of my made up characters._

As the doors opened a large room made of granite and marble came into view. It glistened as minimal light reached through the doom-like windows at the top. It had a way for looking so much different from the other buildings she had come in contact to lately, Yet, it still looked like a pristine version of an old castle. It was something new to both her eyes and mind.

She had been so focused on the entire structure of the building that she had payed no mind to the three vampires who had situated themselves near the back center of the large and circular room. Camalia could instantly wrap her head around who was the one they spoke of as Aro. She had figured from the start that he must be the actual leader of the group and therefor he seemed to be between the two others.

Aro had a way of looking like a grandfather in a sense. The long dark black hair that covered his head fell to his shoulders but seemed to be neatly kept. His skin though, well, it looked so much more translucent then most other vampires had a way of looking. Almost like the outer part of an onion. In fact all three of them had a way of looking like it. She couldn't even figure out why though.

It was as if they were all getting impatient, especially someone behind her, who upon request grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward before stopping just in front of the three and then letting her fall to her knees. It was enough to remind her of being grabbed from the back they day she had been changed by the strange man. The need to panic and run was overridden by the fear that if she did so she would be killed.

Of course she knew she would be killed. Apparently she had done something wrong. That fact was only made more apparent by the glower coming from the man with the long white hair who sat beside Aro. The only one at the moment who wasn't intimidating, or at least to a degree, was the man who sat on the opposite side of Aro, with the lighter brown hair that seemed to have the same cut as the other two did.

It took all Camalia had not to look weak. She couldn't. Not when it seemed like she should try to be the complete opposite. She should be dignified or at least try to look like it. They seemed to thrive on that sort of power and if she could at least show it she may not look like another one of those young vampires they must come across on a daily basis.

Camalia lifted her head, tilting it so that she could get a good view of the people who were in front of her but yet keep whatever view she could of the things behind her. That lesson that she had learned a few years back while hunting had reminded her to do so. They were all unpredictable just like the lone vampire that had managed to rip off a good chunk of her left hand. The scar still remains from the incident, a burning reminder that she wasn't being careful enough.

Aro got up from the throne he had been sitting on, clasping his hands together before turning his gaze down to the small female vampire who was awkwardly positioned on her knees, who seemed to know all too well what was waiting for her. Soon the black wave of unconsciousness would evade her, something she hadn't been through since she was human. Only this time it would be permanent.

"What is your name young one?" he asked, his voice high and trill for a few moments before ending in a sharp manner. Camalia couldn't believe she was finally getting to speak. That she was even getting to speak too. How long would this last before he sought an end to it?

"My name is Camalia." She had the urge to add something more appropriate for the wide range of language he used. She had been able to figure out he was old. Or at least older then her. It was like when her parents told her to behave around her grandmother or grandfather.

That was when it hit her. Maybe she shouldn't be treating this situation like she was going to meet her death. Perhaps if she just tried to approach it as if she was visiting family she might feel a bit more comfortable. Ha. Yes, that made sense.

Aro took on a more serious expression as he took his time gliding down the five small stairs of steps that separated her from him. She closed her eyes slightly, not wanting to watch her own destruction at his hands. Camalia started to quickly say good bye to ever person she had ever held close. Her mother, her father...

That was when her thoughts stopped. An odd feeling rushed through her mind as Aro placed both of his hands on her forehead. A twisted look appeared almost immediately on his face. It was then that he quickly retracted his hands and stepped back a few paces. He stopped to give both of the men for which she didn't know a look before turning back to her.

"Do you know why you are here Camalia?" he asked, his voice clear as he looked down at her. She wanted to start shaking, finding herself going terribly crazy in her own mind. He was switching personalities all to often and it was enough to make her mind explode.

"I do not have a clear view as to why. Though when the two men you sent to find me were talking they spoke of my inhabitance in Volterra. So I'm sure that has something to do with it," she said, crossing her hands on her lap to avoid looking like she was having an anxiety attack.

"Why are you doing this Aro? It is clear she is guilty of hunting within city walls. She should be executed," the white-haired leader spoke, the impatience in his voice not much of a shock to Camalia. He didn't seem like the type to sit back and wait, much less have something go differently then planned.

"I know Caius. I just thought it would be interesting to test out a few theories of mine I just had come to mind." As he spoke Caius cut his glare off and tried to keep himself busy by looking up at the ceiling. Fine. It was better he wasn't looking at her like he was ready to finish her off. It wasn't helping at all.

"Caius speaks the truth. It is forbidden, even for us to do so. It is crucial for our secrecy that nothing is noticed. What you have done has broken one of the laws of survival for our kind." As he finished speaking she shut her eyes again and was ready to lift her hands up half-way in defeat.

"Did your creator instruct you on what to do after your transformation?" From the tone he used when asking the question it was clear that he was just doing this for the benefit of the others in the room. It was like he already knew. In all truth Holly hadn't spoken to her about the Volturi. Yet, she was afraid to rat her out. Even if she hadn't been fond of Calamia she had still helped her immensely.

"Holly never once mentioned you or the coven and company that you keep. She only told me basic things such as cleaning up after my kill and keeping my existence a secret," she added in the quietest tone she felt like she had ever used. It reminded her of all those times when she had done something wrong and been scolded for it. Now, however, it seemed that she would be trying to take on the blame for Holly's offenses.

"Interesting. It seems like my guard needs to pay her a long-awaited visit. Doesn't it?" The others in the room started to add in their agreements. They all seemed to have the same opinion and it was apparent that she had just sent a party of self-proclaimed vampire royalty to her small group of two.

Camalia hunched her shoulder up a bit, trying to hide the look on her face as she stared down at the marble floor. It was smooth and clean cut, just like the skin of every person in the room at the moment. That was when she finally had enough. She knew she was going to die. Why sit there and wait for them to finish silently speaking to each other?

"Why haven't I been killed yet?" she asked, allowing her hands to twitch as she asked the question. Everyone seemed to stare straight at her as if they thought she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Well, she probably had.

"As I said before. I thought it would be interesting to test some of my own personal theories that sprouted from seeing your thoughts." Camalia froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He could read minds? When did vampires start gaining abilities such as this? Could he hear her right now?

Camalia could still remember the rushing feeling as he had come in contact with her forehead with his hands. It was almost like her thoughts were situated in a library and he had checked them out and read them all in the matter of a mere few seconds. Maybe he didn't hear thoughts like she had considered. Maybe it was different.

Even if she was curious she didn't dare ask another question. The last time she had tried to had been met with confused whispers and a few of of the others stepping up to kill her if need be. Just for now she would try to avoid it.

"Why did you enter within the walls of the city if you knew it wouldn't be wise?" Camalia froze as she looked up at him. That was just her mind. She never did follow it. Where her instincts suddenly that important to the conversation?

"I never really trusted my own feelings before when it comes to it such things as this. It wasn't something I understood then. I still don't." As she finished speaking she looked at her hands, trying to unravel the reason on why he would ask her such a thing at the moment.

Aro didn't answer her question directly. Nor did he show any signs of clearly wanting too. Camalia could tell too and she was starting to wonder what was the point in this all. So it was no surprise when she flinched as Aro waved Felix forward.

"What would you do if you were faced with the task of having to defend your life against Felix here?" Aro asked seriously. _Well I'm not a dumb-ass,_ Camalia thought. _I would run._ Though she knew this wouldn't be a plausible answer. Why would she waist her one chance at being able to live?

She took a deep breath and began to look over Felix as if she actually was trying to. Aro had been talking about her instincts, the ones that to him seemed different compared to others he had encountered. So Camalia tried to focus on that while playing this situation at the same time. She wouldn't let herself say something that would convince all of them otherwise.

"He is strong and much older then I am. He has probably learned an extensive and wide-ranged field of battle moves compared to mine. I doubt I would be able to hold my ground against him for long." She wanted to grit her teeth together to try to shut herself up. Camalia didn't like pointing out flaws. It only made herself more vulnerable.

"I see..." She had the urge to try to use her old habit of biting her lip as a way to calm herself down. It wasn't like she needed to. The human feelings she would have had were long gone by now and didn't show any signs of returning.

Aro looked over at Felix and motioned to her with his hand. That was when she finally started to understand. Maybe he had just been purposefully trying to get her hopes up for his own amusement. When you lived that long why not try to make your day more interesting?

Camalia got up to her feet, glancing at Felix before making a start for the wall. She started to etch her finger tips into the smooth stone and scaled the wall. It felt so similar to when she had had to climb the stone wall outside of Volterra to even enter the small city. Now though, she knew for a fact her life was at stake.

She stopped at about as high as she could get before she knew he would be able to reach her from her simply moving. She looked down at the floor and started to think, running though every option that she could in her head. Camalia could only settle on simply trying to dive towards it while avoiding his grasp and so she did.

However, he was still quick enough to reach for on of her feet. The air made an odd rushing noise as she flew down towards the opposite side of the room. Camalia tried her best to land gracefully, sliding on her feet with her hands positioned by her knees to slow herself down.

Camalia could already tell that Felix would be meeting her here within a few measly seconds. The tall guard had been one of the main reasons she had been caught and she detested him for it. Maybe she could try playing this out a bit longer just to make him look more weak then he seemed.

She leapt up to her feet and started running. The odd sensation of something swinging towards her neck was enough to warn her of a presence and she ducked. With enough of the thought that she could muster she lifted her arm and searched for his neck. It was only met with a hand reaching out for her shoulders and swiftly pulling her into the air.

Camalia wanted so badly to just leave. How many people had this man killed before this day had come? He seemed so well prepared to just take another life like he could do so at the snap of a finger. Maybe he could. Either way it terrified her.

She started to try scratching his face with her fingers. Though this only appeared as a clumsy attempt to try to free herself. This was it. All the hope she had had on being let go was gone.

"I have seen enough Felix," she heard a voice say during her wild attempt to try to free herself just long enough to make a break for the door. "You may put her down." Camalia wanted to thank it badly. Though she knew it was Aro and by now she had figured out that it wasn't best to trust anything he said. No matter how much she wanted to.

Felix simply nodded, though the look her gave her as he let her fall to the ground wasn't one that suggested that he liked the idea. It wasn't until she could hear his footsteps cease that she then pulled herself together, pulling some of the hair that now so ruthlessly streamed across her face and covered her eye-sight. A small wind blew through the room, yet not one person there shivered are seemed to mind. Again, she tried to remind herself, no one there was human.

"I have discovered something rather interesting brothers," Aro added, clasping his hands together for the second time during the confrontation as he looked at both of them while still keeping his spot on the throne for which he sat.

"Camalia," he said, speaking in a trill tone as he eyed her from above, "has the gift of enhanced intuition. She can understand things and can make decisions when needed using the instincts be-stilled upon her during her change."

Camalia wanted to literally give him the most confused face ever. What could he mean by such a thing? Of course she used her instincts. But by saying such a thing he made sure to mention that they could help her make the difficult choices that most others had to think about on. They might not even be right. But for some reason she had always had those gut-like feels since she was a young human. Now they had moved to her mind. The day she had be turned rang clear in her mind, as it was when she had that feeling the most. The need to turn away and go home, back to the family that awaited her.

"What are you saying Aro? What could this possibly mean to you?" A raspy voice asked. It was clear it was from the man who hadn't opened his mouth to utter one single word the whole time.

"Marcus is right Aro. She has broken the law and we can't falter. It will give the others the wrong idea." The way Caius spoke suggested that he wasn't mentioning the others in the room, but the whole race of vampires as a whole.

"She could help us greatly in some of the plans we need to finish when it comes to the mind of things. It is clear that her creator didn't take the time to inform her of things. We can't entirely blame that on her now can we?" The room fell dead silent and Camalia was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't how he normally acted and perhaps he was only doing this to justify whatever he was going to do.

When the silence continued Aro took a lingering breath and looked down at her with a forced smile on his face. "Would you be interested in becoming a temporary guard under the Volturi coven?" Camalia looked dumbfounded and more or less repulsed by the idea. Temporary? Was he planning on killing her? It was just that, something he wouldn't tell her.

Camalia had always been used to being alone. She was never tied down to one spot and she never had the burden of having to worry about another member of a so-called coven. Nor did she have to share the hunts. Now she was being asked to either change the way she lived or end herself purposefully. The thing was, she didn't want her life to end. Camalia wasn't sure if it was because of how she was now a vampire of if perhaps there was a deeper meaning behind this. However, she would rather be alive and uncomfortable then dead and having no feeling at all.

"It would be an honor," she said wistfully, her voice not seeming to convey the same seriousness that she had wanted to in her mind. Camalia didn't know what to do next. She could feel the stares of the people behind her as the bore into her head and now she seemed to be getting disapproving looks all around.

"Very well then. I ask that you be guided to the Spare Room. Demetri, I trust that you will be able to handle it," Aro added silently, almost sounding like he was muttering to himself. "When you are finished there is another very important guard member I would like you to meet."

Camalia nodded and tried to hide the smile on her face. Aro was unpredictable. She couldn't just believe that he was actually willing to give her a place in his coven simply because of one gift that she hadn't known anything about until now,

She steadily got up and took in a deep breath, feeling like she hadn't done so in the longest time. Relief flooded every crevice in her mind where it could. Camalia was alive...for now. It was all that mattered so. Or at least that was what she thought for the few seconds that she had been allowed to do so.

"Please follow me," Camalia heard a voice speak up from behind her. All it took was once chance to breath in his scent and she knew that the man who had accompanied Felix on the mission to bring her here had been the one Aro had pointed out as Demetri.

Her lips hardened into a straight line as she didn't respond and simply started to follow behind him like she had been told, her thoughts too preoccupied to really care where he took her. Though the fine curiosity over what the 'Spare Room' was was starting to eat away at the relief that had filled up her mind.

Should she ask him? He was acting so much more calm and polite then he had when he had come up from behind to take her here. Maybe that was enough to be able to trust Demetri with the question itself. Hopefully.

"What is exactly in this room you are taking me to?" her voice wavered as if she still wasn't sure about asking the question. It had been too late now to take it back under lock and key in her head and keep it hidden.

"The clothing you shall wear as a member of the guard is there. You didn't think we would let you claim to be one of us roaming around in that did you?" She let herself take a deep breath again. Though what he had said had bothered her a bit it made sense. Camalia couldn't resist the urge to retort in a response though either.

"Well when was the last time you skinned a wild animal to make pants?" she asked as she started to pick up the pace to fall in line with him, clearly just wanting to get this over with so that she could find out what she had to do and then leave.

There was no response and from what Camalia could see he had given up on trying to make any conversation with her. Good. It was better he not insult her ways of life anyways.

The trip seemed to take longer then she thought as they swerved though hallway after hallway. Camalia swallowed down the venom the was welling up in her mouth from the fact that she hadn't fed in a few days. He seemed to smell as if he had only done so recently. That had to be the only thing she was jealous of him for at the moment. Maybe that and the fact that he probably wasn't in danger of dying any time soon.

Her thoughts dimmed as the stopped at a door in the middle of the hall that they were now gliding through. "Pick the first thing of clothing you see. From what I know that is what Master has planned for you. Come back of course when you are finished." Without another word he vanished behind the endless rows of halls beneath the streets of Volterra.

Her nose crinkled as she stepped into the closet and looked for the first thing she set eyes on. Camalia didn't really know how to respond to any of this at the moment. Maybe with fear or with hysterics, both of which she wouldn't be able to convey the right way as her body didn't allow her to.

The young female vampire's hands rested on a bundled piece of clothing and, not really caring how she was supposed to do this, simply started to change into the clothing provided with the door closed. It wasn't like many people roamed these halls.

Camalia had managed to slip on the light black dress that stopped just above her feet and had slipped the cloak around her shoulders. Unlike all of the vampires she had seen in the room this one was a light gray. Maybe even a lighter shade the Felix's. If this determined status within the ranks she wasn't the most ecstatic person at the moment.

However, it didn't matter. She was alive and that was what truly counted. Camalia's fingers now ran along the necklace she had been given to wear, one that matched in the etched detail to the others. She shaking placed it around her neck. The transformation was complete. She was no longer a nomad. Camalia was a part of a group she barely even knew anything about.

She bent down to examine the clothes she was leaving behind and picked out the one thing she loved. The red jacket. Camalia picked it up and snuggled it close to her face, for once feeling like the little human child she had once been that longed for her mother's touch and comfort.


	4. Author's Note, Question, And A Preview

_The darkness around me was something that was so normal by now that I was actually starting to relax in it. Some people might have thought I was crazy. If they did maybe they were right. I had long ago just let go of caring. It didn't really matter anymore since I had been basically shutting myself inside now. I couldn't find a job and as a student fresh out of my second year of college it was deeply frustrating. I guess what I mean by this is that no one really knows what goes on._

_I could see three figures seated in chairs. I could not get a look at their faces but these same people where the ones I saw every night. Their faces were never clear to me but that didn't really matter. It was their actions that spoke loudest. They always seemed so still and it was almost like they never moved from their thrones._

_ Others kept themselves situated throughout the room in an even pattern. Every piece of clothing that they wore had to have at least some variation of a black or gray. It was all too formal to be anything normal. I watched, knowing all too well what was about the happen. My feet were glued to their spot though and I couldn't move. I could only watch as it all continued and I hated it more then anything._

_ Before I could completely get a good look of the room I heard a door creak open. A women wearing something so much different from the other walked in, holding up her arms and speaking with such a beautiful voice it was enough to make me cringe. As she turned around everything seemed to change. Screams erupted from the humans she lead so casually into the room as they were taken down, one by one._

With a jolt I woke up, not screaming like any normal and rational person would have done. I was by now far too used to what had happened. I was still shaking though and I instantly spun around, looking around the room for anything that was ready to leap out at me. Nothing.

I reached down to the side of my bed and unscrewed the cap to my water bottle, taking brief sip before setting it down and pulling up the notebook and pen that was sitting right next to it. When I did dream of these people I would often write it down. Part of me thought it was sentimental while the other was just doing it so that I knew I wasn't making the stuff up. I skipped through pages of the dreams I had deeply described until I came to a fresh sheet and started to write down yet another one of my so-called odd dreaming spells.


End file.
